


A Single Candle

by notjustmom, scrub456



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: Sherlock is up to his usual tricks.... or is he?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 49
Collections: Happy_Birthday_2020





	A Single Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



John reached out and sighed as the other side of the bed was empty and cold. Sherlock hadn’t made it to bed, again. The third time this week, and they didn’t have any cases on that he was aware of. He sighed again and tried to go back to sleep, but after a few minutes of tossing and turning, he gave up, and got out of bed. He dragged himself to the bathroom and groaned as he looked in the mirror and remembered it was his birthday. How he had managed to get to fifty was beyond him, especially these last years with Sherlock - no, that wasn’t fair. Sherlock was the chief reason - no, the only reason he was still here. He took one last long look at himself then turned off the light and went in search of tea.

He stopped short of the kitchen and swore under his breath. It seemed that The Great British Bake Off had exploded all over the room, with Sherlock at the center of it, fast asleep at the table. Every bowl, pan and spoon they owned and some he didn’t even know they had were in the sink, while the floor and Sherlock seemed to be covered in flour and what appeared to be frosting. He was about to say something when he spotted the one perfectly clean spot on the end of the kitchen table, save for a single beautifully decorated cupcake, and a note.

John -

I know how you feel about your birthday, but for most humans, I am told, fifty is an important milestone that should be celebrated. After much thought, I decided to teach myself how to bake in order to create the perfect cupcake, but it took longer than I anticipated. 

Neither of us are good with words, but I hope you know of my deep regard, and love. I am well aware that my life was changed for the better the moment you walked into my life. 

I wish you the very best of birthdays, John.

-Sherlock

John grinned at the one candle and was about to remove it when Sherlock cleared his throat from behind him and whispered, “I think you are supposed to make a wish?” He picked up a lighter from the table and lit the single candle. They both watched the flame flicker for a moment, then John closed his eyes and blew it out.

“I know I’m not supposed to ask, but -”

John leaned back and sighed as Sherlock’s arms wrapped around him. “There’s nothing more that I want or need, except maybe another twenty or thirty years with you.”

Sherlock was quiet for a long moment, then asked quietly, “You had one wish, and you wished for more of me?”

“It was either that or a clean kitchen, and I know from experience which is more likely to happen.”

“You are -”

“A realist with romantic tendencies.”

Sherlock snorted, then tightened his arms around John and yawned before he whispered, “Happy Birthday, John.”


End file.
